In some wells where the in-situ well pressure is too low for economical operation of the well, the well can be made commercial by pumping the product from the well. Electric submersible pumps are frequently used in such low pressure wells. The electric submersible pump or motor-pump assembly are installed inside the production tubing string at an operating well depth and pump the product up the production tubing string. The production tubing string is supported or hung from the wellhead or a member attached thereto such as a tubing head member or spool.
The motor-pump assembly is usually supported by some means from the wellhead or more specifically from a member attached to the wellhead. In some cases the motor-pump assembly is supported by tubing string, continuous rod ("conrod") or braided steel cable which is deployed down the production tubing string. As the tubing string, conrod or braided steel cable is run into the well, the power cable for the motor-pump assembly is strapped, after a certain number of feet or interval, to the outside of the tubing string, conrod or braided steel cable.
When the motor-pump assembly is retrieved, as the tubing string, conrod or braided steel cable is pulled from the well, the straps holding the power cable must be removed, interval by interval, and conversely when the motor-pump assembly is reinstalled in the well, power cable straps are again installed after each interval.
Such power cable support systems have several disadvantages. For example, the power cable is exposed to the detrimental well fluids which can damage it. Retrieval of the motor-pump assembly for servicing is a costly and timely operation requiring un strapping and restrapping of the power cable to the outside of the tubing string, conrod or braided steel cable each and every time the motor-pump assembly is retrieved from, and reinstalled in, the well. It is an object of this invention to avoid these disadvantages and others.